


I wanna fall in love

by Eagel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bakery and Coffee Shop, First Dates, M/M, Movie Dates, coffee dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagel/pseuds/Eagel
Summary: Suga had set Daichi up for a date, except that he didn't know he was going on a date with a guy.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. but only for the night

**Author's Note:**

> EEEE this is Eagel!  
> I've been itching to write but I'm just loathing the stuff I do HHH  
> Maybe I'm gonna take a break with "I Know A Place," but I really want to write some IwaOi and MatsuHana hh
> 
> Anyway I am thirsty for AsaDai, or just any gay fluff.  
> And I saw a video of Ask Reddit, "What's the gayest thing you've done (as a straight guy)?"  
> Well, good fic idea I thought-
> 
> So uh,  
> Enjoy..? www

He sucked in a breath through his teeth, fixing his light blue sweater, although it can't look more perfect. Daichi sighed, his fingers running through his short hair nervously, he patted his pants, hands digging into his pocket before pulling out and adjusting the collar of his white shirt underneath the sweater. He waited for his "date", even if he had been complimented by his friends numerous times that he was a natural charmer, he still gets anxious. It's not as if he's planning on going on a second date with this person that Suga had accidentally set him up with.

-

"Daichi-" Suga called out as he was laying on Daichi's bed, his elbows pressing on the pillow, Daichi hummed as he walked into the room, carrying a plate of dessert and two cups of tea. "I might've set a date up for you."

Daichi almost spilled the tea onto the carpet, he looked at Suga, who smiled with guilt, not a face of a liar, "What?" Suga sat up, scratching the back of his neck, "You see, I saw a message from someone and I kinda talked to them, a little," Daichi set the plate and cups onto the table, crossing his hands to control his temper. "What do you mean by 'a little'?" "I just replied to them and then we started talking-" "For how long?" "A few minutes? And they-" Daichi approached Suga, who held up his hands and gave him the phone. "Why did I even give you my-" "And they asked you on a date!" Suga blurted out, almost yelling, only to be startled by the look Daichi had given him.

"Why don't you go then," He gazed at their messages, the person's timid personality is quite obvious, "I can't, I got class, besides, they already know what you look like," Daichi groaned, he pressed his thumb on the text bar, his keyboard sliding up from the bottom of the screen. "Then I'll turn them down," "They are seeing the new movie, the one you wanted to see," he stopped typing, letting out a long sigh, he turned to meet Suga's face, who gave him a grin. "I-it's a win-win situation? You get a date and a free ticket to the movies-" Suga stammered, gesturing finger guns at Daichi.

"I'm never borrowing you my phone again," Daichi typed out a positive reply, biting the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from smiling. Daichi wasn't really as mad as he looked like, especially after seeing the other's messages, "I didn't know you downloaded a dating app so I got curious you know-" Suga muttered in the background, trying to lessen his guilt.

Daichi didn't really blame him though.

-

He raised up his head, deep breathing as he exhaled, trying to shake off the tension, he didn't want to scare off the person he is supposed to meet today, especially one that seemed like a cute girl in text.

_Shit. ___

__He doesn't know their name yet!_ _

__His breath got caught in his throat as he quickly searched for his phone in his pocket, opening up his -actually, not his- recent conversation._ _

__Azumane Asahi._ _

__The name sounded oddly-_ _

__"He-hello?"_ _

__-masculine._ _

__Daichi looked to his right, looking for the owner of the voice._ _

__"Hi, I'm Azumane Asahi, are you Sawamura-kun?"_ _

___It's a guy?!" ____ _

____And not just any guy, he was taller than Daichi, with long hair and a goatee that made him look slightly more intimidating. Even with his sheepish smile and gentle voice, Daichi can't help it when his heart jumped, mostly surprised that his "date" was a guy, and a giant one too._ _ _ _

____He snapped back into reality, he was staring at the brunet who had his phone in one hand._ _ _ _

____"Hello!" Too loud, Daichi scared himself, and maybe he scared the other too when he saw him jolt at his voice. He cleared his throat, trying to put on a natural smile as he introduced himself, "Uh, hi, yes, just call me Daichi," he almost extended his hand for a handshake, but he retreated his hand to his nape. "Nice to meet you, I'm Asahi," the other waved, before his hand found its grip on his jacket. He wore a white shirt underneath his dark jacket, and he stuffed his phone into his grey sweatpants._ _ _ _

____"Uhm."_ _ _ _

_____Fuck! ____ _ _ _

______Daichi cursed silently as he felt his face burning up, he brought his hand up to his face as he collected his thoughts, he glanced at Asahi, who met his gaze and jolted again, it looked like he'd been staring at Daichi for a second._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shall we go?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______The walk to the cinemas was awkward._ _ _ _ _ _

______Daichi had no idea what to do on a date. Especially one with a stranger._ _ _ _ _ _

______And Asahi must be too timid to do anything, at all. At least they are at a public place and Daichi might be safe in case all the teddy bear soft vibes Asahi gave off was a fake._ _ _ _ _ _

______They stayed quiet for the short 5 minutes walk to the cinemas, Asahi's hands were gripping on the hem of his shirt before he let his arms sway naturally by his side. Daichi was trying to keep his posture as relaxed as possible, pretending he had known that he was going on this date with a guy. Though, he had thrown a few glances at Asahi, studying his profile, his jawline, and how soft his hair looked when it flowed as it was tied into a short ponytail._ _ _ _ _ _

______They reached the building, cover photos of movies were put up onto the board, groups of people stood around, some passing by, chatters and car engines' rumbles rang around them, the tension in the air between them dissipated. The sign of the cinema's name was glowing above the entry, he adjusted his gaze, noticing the line of people in front of the ticket counter._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I am gonna buy tickets for us," Asahi wore a nervous smile, Daichi turned his head, his face heating up as he stammered, "I can buy, some, popcorns, and drinks. That is, if you want?" There was a pause in the conversation, which made Daichi more nervous, "Uh, yeah! That'd be nice," they shuffled into the line, waiting for the group of teens in front of them to finish buying the tickets, a girl turned her head, eyes meeting Daichi's. An eyebrow was raised, but not hers, it was Daichi's. She turned back to the group with a subtle smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______He doesn't think Asahi noticed it._ _ _ _ _ _

______He doesn't think she knew it._ _ _ _ _ _

______But he's getting flustered anyway._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______The group disappeared behind the cinemas' front door, revealing the machine with a screen of a selection of movies._ _ _ _ _ _

______He watched Asahi slid his finger on the screen and tapped on the movie that he had promised to see with him. "Where do you wanna sit?" He said to Daichi, his heart leaped, "The upper center, since the best ones are mostly taken," Asahi muttered a "Sure" before giving a goofy apology about being late and not having the best seats. Daichi gave him a friendly pat on his upper arm to reassure him, unconsciously registering the muscles on Asahi's bicep._ _ _ _ _ _

______As they grabbed the tickets and entered the building, the fragrance of the theater and the drool-inducing smell of popcorns greeted them, shuffling past the crowd, Asahi companied Daichi as he bought them popcorn, which smelled so alluring since it was straight out from the red popcorn maker, and two soft drinks, the cold liquid caused a few water droplets to form on the plastic cups._ _ _ _ _ _

______There were a few minutes until the movie started, so they hung around the lobby and sat on the seat that circled a pillar._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Asahi, what do you usually do in your spare time?" Daichi asked with the popcorn in his lap, one hand balancing his drink while Asahi held onto his own. Even if he didn't want to date a guy, it wouldn't hurt to make some small talks, and maybe befriend him. "Oh, I draw, sometimes? And I read too," he paused, his gaze fell on his hand before meeting Daichi's eyes, "What about you?" He asked, Daichi searched for an answer, his eyes drifted off Asahi's face before he scolded himself internally to keep it on the man in front of him. "Huh... I play guitar and video games..." He said, half-joking as he laughed nervously. "That's really cool," Asahi blurted out, Daichi's eyes dilate in surprise but Asahi adverted his own. "Thanks, I think you're pretty cool too," Daichi mostly whispered the rest of his sentence, his face warmed and he felt Asahi shifted in his seat and chuckled to himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______The air falls silent again, only hearing people's voices as they walk by, as the number of their theatre lit up on the sign, a wave of crowd rushed to the gate, their voices rising suddenly, startling the two as Daichi stood up, with Asahi holding onto his arm as they gave the tickets to the worker standing behind the gate._ _ _ _ _ _

______They made their way further into the hallway with numerous entries, the crowd dissolved into different theatres, the room they were heading to was a bit farther than the rest. Even if it was just a short walk and brief contact, Daichi couldn't help but feel his heart beats rapidly. Asahi slipped his hand off Daichi's arm, a slight disappointment pooled at Daichi's stomach as he gazed at him, "Sorry, I get nervous when there's a lot of people," he said apologetically, Daichi placed the cup of popcorn between his arm and chest - closing it with just the right amount of force so it doesn't spill all over the ground - to free his hand to hold his drink, he takes Asahi's hand gently, who was surprised of the contact, but did not pull away. "It's alright, hold onto me if you like, no worries," Daichi smiled soothingly, Asahi squeezed back gently, exhaling a breath of relief, his cheeks were flushed as he let his lips curved upwards gently._ _ _ _ _ _

______Daichi pushed open the door, feeling the chill of the air conditioner as the loud advertisement on the screen played, the sound echoed loudly in the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______They stepped down the stairs carefully, searching for the correct row. They broke the contact at the same time to walk through the narrow space between the seats._ _ _ _ _ _

______Daichi stumbled into his seat, he huffed out a breath of relief and relaxed against the soft cushion, he placed the popcorn on the armrest between them and his drink in the holder on his right-hand side._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a few minutes of waiting, the lights died down, indicating the start of the movie. The screen lit up again, the opening of the movie struck through the silence, a few seats remained empty, phones were silenced, and everyone's focus shifted to the screen, a few were already digging into the snacks they had bought._ _ _ _ _ _

______Daichi plucked a handful of popcorn, anticipation buzzing quietly inside him, he was looking forward to seeing this movie._ _ _ _ _ _

______And well, Asahi was a surprise._ _ _ _ _ _

______A pretty nice surprise._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______They were 30 minutes into the movie, Daichi is completely engrossed, eyes wide and munching on the sweet and salty popcorn, shoulders tense because of the climax of the plot, forgetting to grab more popcorn for him to snack on._ _ _ _ _ _

______He reached for the cup again, glancing at Asahi who was watching the movie attentively too. His hand dug into the popcorn, as he was pulling his hand back into its original position, he felt his skin brushing against another's, meeting Asahi's eyes briefly, who was also reaching for some popcorn, he smiled and turned his head to face the big screen again._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______It was almost the end, Daichi sat still, stiff as he stared straight ahead, gripping at the fabric of his pants, staining it with the popcorn's cream._ _ _ _ _ _

______Time stretched out, sound thumped loudly through the speakers, sending vibrations through the ground._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gleeful music played along with the perfect ending that the audience had hoped for, he let out a long breath, relaxing his body again as the movie ended, rolling out the credits with an upbeat song in the background._ _ _ _ _ _

______The light came back again, causing him to blink, discussion arose within the crowd again as Daichi rolled his shoulders which felt sore after sitting in place for almost 2 hours. He grabbed his unfinished drink and turned to Asahi, who stretched his arms towards the ceiling, his back arching slightly as his jacket fell off his abdomen, hanging at his side._ _ _ _ _ _

______Asahi tilted his head, smiling at Daichi before standing up again. "Let's go," he swallowed the dryness in his throat before speaking, Asahi dropped his drink into the bigger cup, both light and empty. Daichi nodded and followed him out of the row, they stepped out of the exit, Daichi breathed in, the warmer air calming the slight pain in his esophagus. He licked his chapped lips after taking the final sip of his drink then dumped it into the trashcan, Asahi too got rid of the empty plastic containers in his hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So, what did you think about the movie?" Asahi asked, clinging to Daichi's arm again as they walked into a bigger crowd. "Better than I expected, I'd been itching to see this movie since the trailer came out, it was really cool," Daichi said while leaning closer to Asahi's ear, it was really noisy around them. Asahi nodded, noticing that his face was growing hot slightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______They stepped out of the building, Asahi still had his hand on Daichi's arm, "I really enjoyed the movie, thanks," Daichi looked up at Asahi, he inspected his bristly chin, his straight nose, and dark brown eyes, stray strands of his hair were dangling near his ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______They were standing really close, huh-_ _ _ _ _ _

______But Daichi didn't want to pull away, it would be awkward, and,_ _ _ _ _ _

______He doesn't really want to anyway._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Uhm, me too," Asahi scratched the side of his neck, "Do you still, wanna continue, the date?" He stammered, eyes on the ground as he tried to suppress his blush, his heart almost stopped when Daichi adjusted his arm, but he wasn't disappointed when his hand slid so naturally into Daichi's hand. "Of course!" Daichi replied, half questioning, "Un- Unless you don't want to?" Daichi raised a brow, Asahi squeezed his hand, head rising up to meet Daichi's, "I- I do!" Asahi noticed that he had slightly raised his voice, his lips pressed into a thin line as his free hand reached up to cover his face, Daichi could only see his ears that were bright red._ _ _ _ _ _

_______You're pretty cute when you react that way. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Daichi bit back the words, his heart thumped at his chest, he ran his fingers through his short hair, his hand still holding Asahi's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Since we have plenty of time, we can go to a few places, I know somewhere nice," Daichi's voice was low, almost a whisper, Asahi lowered his hand from his face, he was biting his lower lip, which trembled before beaming a smile. "I'd love that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Daichi identified as a straight guy,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Or at least he thought so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But at this moment,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He might have some butterflies for Asahi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. with stars in your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee here's finally another update!!  
> Thank you to Takkun, my friend, for supporting me so I could get this chapter done!!
> 
> AsaDai is lovely, I can't wait to start writing more <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

It was a bad idea after all.

Daichi had suggested to take the bus to the harbour, which was a short 20 minutes ride to a popular spot with great views.

But what's bad is that the bus is cramped, they had to stand for the whole ride, unless they get lucky and earned a seat in the middle of it. Daichi huddled close to Asahi, their bodies facing each other, Asahi's build seemed taller and broader. His shoulder bumped into Asahi when the bus shook as it hit a speed bump. He glanced at him, who was looking out of the window, his face flushed as he tried to push away the thought of leaning towards Asahi, to brush his face gently against the soft fabric of Asahi's hoodie, to intertwine their fingers together because Asahi's hand somehow feels comforting to touch.

He inhaled to distract himself with the changing view outside of the bus window, he had to think of what to do when they get there anyway.

When did he get so weird anyway?

-

They got off the bus with a few other passengers, Daichi didn't hesitate to take Asahi's hand again as they stepped away from the crowd to take a breath. They looked around, a wide walkway next to a row of stores was connected to the square, right next to the open space was the harbour. If they walked down the stairs, they'd reached the wooden walkway where boats were docked next to, white flagpoles stood straight as the boats floated above the water. The dark, grey aesthetic of pavement and buildings were a contrast to the light waist-high wall that curved around the water, another thick layer of concrete created a safe distance for the visitors, comfortable enough for them to sit on.

A breeze passed by, causing the trees to rustle above them, the noises of the city were faint, the area was pleasant and peaceful.

They strolled down the sidewalk, hand in hand.

"Wanna go grab a bite? I heard there's a coffee shop here that's good."  
"Sounds good to me!"

-

Outside of the entrance to the coffee shop, on the left, there was a round table with a patio umbrella and two wooden chairs, a green and white striped canopy provided shade above the glass door.

They stepped into the shop, tables were lined up the wall as the sun lit up the room, cute songs played in the background as people chattered softly, a few focused on their laptops or books. A young girl stood behind the counter, blond hair tied neatly in a ponytail on the side of her head. The long counter stretched from one end of the shop to the back, just enough space to fit a bookshelf next to it.

The fresh smell of pastries and coffees made them drool, they eyed the row of cookies before walking towards the cashier and giving their order.

The warmth of the sunlight balanced the cool air of the air conditioner, providing a comfortable feeling in the shop. Daichi glanced at the decorations, potted plants and framed wall arts were placed tidily, blending in perfectly yet still attention-grabbing. Asahi settled down in front of Daichi, taking a seat on the opposite side.

He clasped his hands under the table as he watched the sun glowed behind Daichi, the tips of his hair curled and glinted, nudging Asahi to run his hand through them. Daichi met Asahi's eyes, he blinked and flashed a nervous smile.

A simple black coffee, a cappuccino, a plate of cheesecake and chocolate cake were presented on their table, the waiter hurried off to the back of the counter after hearing her name being called.

Asahi dug the fork into the cake after he pulled the plate towards his direction, Daichi stirred his coffee and took a sip, tasting the warm bitter drink. He caught a glance of Asahi stuffing a part of the cake into his mouth, before putting the utensil down again to try his cappuccino.

"How is the cake?" Daichi asked after Asahi settled his cup back onto its saucer, Asahi's gaze drifted to Daichi's gentle smile which accompanied the eyes that were almost as sweet as the cake he had just eaten a while ago. He gulped, fingers fumbling with his utensil as he replied, "It's good! I like it!" Daichi let out a chuckle, "I'm glad." Asahi's heart pick up a faster pace, he suddenly picked up that the song in the background had already changed, the melody was much more melancholic, yet bittersweet.

Daichi started eating too, his cheeks were puffed out slightly as he chewed, the sudden change of aura made Asahi flush, he quietly watched how adorable he looked. He took another bite from his cake, his focus shifting momentarily so he doesn't accidentally shove the food into his face.

They took a few more bites until Asahi broke the silence, "Wanna have a bite?" He used his utensil to point at the cake, poking at it repeatedly. Asahi noticed how his Adam's apple jumped before he replied, "Sure," Asahi scooped a nice piece of cake, carrying it with the flat side of the fork.

Daichi leaned forward and closed his lips over it, feeling the cool metal and the sweetness at the tip of his tongue, Asahi stared at Daichi's glossy lips dragging across the fork to devour the cake, he chewed thoroughly, Asahi bit on his lower lip, his hand trembling slightly as he cut through his food.

"It's good," Daichi's expression was delightful as he turned his gaze away from the cake to Asahi's face, who stuttered as he replied, "Uh- Huh, yeah!" Asahi nodded, stuffing another bite into his mouth. He raised his head again, and Daichi was offering a bite from his own cheesecake, "Want a bite?" He said, his tone light and playful with a grin. He folded his arms and rest it on the edge of the table as he leaned in, "Thanks," he muttered and bit down, the taste of the cake was different, but just as sweet with as much flavor.

"Tasty?" Daichi asked while cutting off another part of his cake for himself, Asahi nodded, savoring the taste. "Yeah, it's very creamy," He said and inspected the cake from his seat, "I'm gonna note that down for the bakery," he chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Bakery?" Daichi looked up at him with a curious gaze, Asahi nodded again, "My family runs a bakery, our croissants are the best, should've brought one for you, I'm so forgetful. Wait, do you like croissants? Or do you prefer something sweeter?" Asahi mumbled on, before he buried his face in his hands, "Oh no, I'm rambling again, sorry, it's such a bad habit-" Daichi's laugh made him perk up, his face flushing as he saw the other male cackling in front of him, "It's okay, I find that really cute." 

Asahi's heart could've burst.

Daichi only smiled, Asahi returned the expression and lowered his hands onto the table, one arm resting on the edge of the table as the other was stretched towards Daichi's direction, the Daichi's hand fell onto the table and covered Asahi's hand with his own.

"So, your family runs a bakery?" Daichi asked, his other hand has let go of the fork when he changed his focus to Asahi, "Yeah, just a little bigger than this one, I have a little sister, she's in college right now, she really likes to bake cookies, our customers love it," He answered fondly, Daichi stroked the back of his hand with his thumb, his heart raced at the contact, his chest felt warm, oddly comfortable in the cold room.

"I would love to try it," Daichi chuckled, tilting his head slightly. "What about you?" Asahi almost jolted in his seat, but the question did surprise him, though he shouldn't really be surprised but he still was, Asahi stopped his train of thought and replied, "O-oh, me? I bake cakes often, heh, the creamy ones in the freezer? Birthday cakes, that kind," he scratched his cheek with his free hand, slightly embarrassed.

"My dormmate loves cakes, I could go visit your shop sometimes," He smiled, his hand slipped off Asahi's slight to let his fingers curl around the other's, squeezing it tenderly. "Do you study at a university, Asahi?" Asahi's heart skipped a beat when he heard Daichi said his name, his voice was a perfect mix of cute and charming, Asahi's name came out so suddenly, just enough for him to catch it.

"Ah, no, I plan to take over my father's bakery," Asahi looked down at his chocolate cake then adverted his eyes from it, "What about you, Daichi?" He asked, trying to be as casual as possible when he said his name, the pronunciation was simple, yet it sounds good when said aloud.

"I study at a university, I major in criminal justice," Asahi's eyes dilate in surprise, almost twinkling, "That's so cool!" Daichi laughed and adjusted his grasp on Asahi's hand, "You think so?" Asahi subconsciously held their hands tighter together, "I used to play a game about trials and lawyers, I even thought of becoming one, but I realized I'm only good at games," Asahi admitted, a chuckle following after his sentence, "Ace Attorney?" Daichi named, Asahi's expression brightened, which made Daichi grin as he cheered in his head.

"You know it?" Asahi said with enthusiasm and leaned forward slightly. "Yeah, I played it before!" Daichi pressed his palm against his jaw, his elbow against the table. "Waaah, that's great! I really liked that game, the supernatural elements are a fun side and the characters are awesome, there are so many twists it's hard to keep track but it's really fun!" Asahi babbled on, this was a side of him that Daichi hadn't seen until now, he enjoyed listening to Asahi talking about something they are both interested in so excitedly.

"It's got great stories and really interesting trials, I did finish the first game," Daichi added, Asahi beamed, "I have the second game, still untouched, maybe we could play it together! That is, only if you want to, uh," Asahi's face reddened, he raised his hand to cover his face again, making Daichi laugh. "Sure, I'd be glad to have another date with you," he said almost teasingly just to see Asahi's reaction. "Really?" Asahi peeked between his fingers, Daichi shifted closer, "Of course, why would anyone not want to go on a second date with you?"

His chest was tight with a different kind of relief that made his heart beats faster, he felt Daichi's hand, still holding onto his. "Most of them don't," Asahi sighed, but cracked a smile at Daichi, "But I'm happy they don't, I've never been on a better date." Daichi grinned, raising his hand to brush against Asahi's face, who sat still as he blushed. "Me too," He said softly and retreated his hand, Asahi blinked and adverted his gaze out of shyness, the corner of his lips twitched as he held back a grin.

"Let's finish our food," he said, his other hand picked up the fork, Asahi nodded and let go of their hands as they quietly ate.

-

They strolled around the square, the weather was cooler as dusk slowly approached. The burbling of the water, people's chatters, and children's giggles rang faintly in the distant, trees rustled, the moon made its appearance, briefly shining in the middle of the light blue sky. They sat down on a bench, watching the colors darkening. Asahi glanced at Daichi, who wore a relaxed expression as his short hair was ruffled by the wind.

After a few moments, Daichi laced their fingers together, they met each other's eyes. Asahi's hand approached Daichi before he gently stroked his head, running his fingers through his hair. Daichi exhaled, fond of the touch, he reached to cover Asahi's hand with his own. A smile crept onto Daichi's lips, the corner of his eyes narrowing softly, Asahi's breath was caught in his throat.

His collarbone was peeking under his collared shirt, his blue sweater clung to his body. Asahi swallowed, his lips parted before he leaned closer, his eyes looked into Daichi's as he closed the space between them, silently waiting for him. Daichi held his breath, his heart raced, he tilted his head, his mind going blank as the two of them closed their eyes, meeting the other's lips.

The wind chime of a shop rang in their ears, contrasting the susurrous of the leaves.

They parted, wearing a smile as their gazes were fixed on each other, Asahi rested his hand on Daichi's shoulder, pulling him closer into a hug. Daichi snuck his hand behind Asahi's back, rubbing his palm against his jacket affectionately.

-

They got off the bus, the streets were busy with shops that were lit up by dazzling lights, drowning out the stars while the moon hung in the dark sky. Cars rumbled down the street, faint music could be heard outside of each shop, they stepped away from the bus stop to a less crowded area, a university and dorm buildings were visible in the distance, Asahi could spot some people hanging around the picnic table, dancing along to the booming music from a radio.

"Hey, that's Sawamura!" They yelled from a distance, Daichi could see a silver-haired popping out behind a male's figure.

"See you soon," Asahi whispered, taking Daichi's hands in his own. "See you soon," Daichi repeated, taking a step closer, he tiptoed to sneak a kiss on Asahi's cheek.

Daichi's hands slipped away, waving him goodbye as he walked towards the group.

Asahi's face was flushed, clutching at the fabric near his chest, he let out an enamored sigh.

"Yeah, see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! See you soon <3


End file.
